


Home for the Summer

by vodkaneki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaneki/pseuds/vodkaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto's finally home from college! Unfortunately, Akaashi's been on his own the entire year. So Bokuto surprises him during one of his old team's practice. Then they spend their first day together showing off their new muscles/skills. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! welcome to the first bokuaka one-shot i've posted here  
> this is just a bokuaka RP i did with a friend a few months back and i figured i'd post it somewhere y'know so why not here? heh.  
> but uh yeah here you go~  
> i hope you like it!!!

A couple days into summer break, Akaashi got a notification that Bokuto was finally being shipped off to university. The day before was filled with tears, many kisses and hugs. He hadn’t heard from his lover the entire summer.  
It was now March, nine months after Bokuto had left. Akaashi had gotten used to his new role as team captain by now, with the occasional fumble from time to time. Practice wasn’t the same without Bokuto there and it haunted him every day.   
Akaashi watched his team from the side of the court, giving out pointers and encouraging them. Bokuto quietly entered the gym, making sure he didn’t give away his presence to anyone, especially the boys by the sidelines.  
He set his duffle bag down gently on the side of the bench and slowly approached the setter’s back. Once close enough, he covered Akaashi’s eyes with his hands and heard him let out a soft yelp. “Your form is lacking a little; try to work on that more, captain,” he whispered into his ear.  
Akaashi though his heart stopped. He tore off the hands covering his eyes and whipped around, seeing the grinning face of his boyfriend. He covered his mouth with his hands with his eyes wide in disbelief.  
“Oh my god...Oh my god...”  
Bokuto grinned triumphantly.   
“Look, I know you think I’m pretty great and all, Akaashi, but to think that I’ve reached the status of a god? That’s amazing. And disappointing. Because it’s not true. It’s just me,” he grinned even wider. “And I’m awesome!”  
Bokuto opened his arms wide, gesturing to the younger boy to embrace him. “C’mere, babe! I missed you, and these arms have been calling your name since I stepped foot off the plane!!”  
Akaashi broke out into a huge smile and leaped onto Bokuto, a couple happy tears leaking out. He hugged him tighter than ever before.  
“I missed you so much..!” He whimpered.  
The team stopped their practice to stare at the reunion, clapping and cheering.  
The boy turned to the underclassmen and shot them a playful grin. “I’ll get to you guys in a bit. I missed annoying you all, too,” he chuckled to himself.  
Bokuto spun Akaashi around and squeezed him tight. “I missed you, too! Boy, you have no idea how hard it was to stay quiet about this. I planned it for like a month, hoping I didn’t mess it up. And I didn’t! It was a complete success!!”   
He left little kisses all over the setter’s face, leaving no skin untouched.  
“I’ll say. You nearly gave me a heart attack when you snuck up on me, idiot!” Akaashi giggled and rubbed noses with him. He was filled to the brim with fuzzy and just wanted to be like this forever. Akaashi connected their lips, having been without them for nine months which was far too long.  
Bokuto smiled into the kiss. He broke away for a second to catch his breath.  
“Well, you’re fine and didn’t have a heart attack. So everything’s okay,” he said nonchalantly. “I really missed you, though. Like, REALLY really. It’s been too long since I last heard your voice. Or felt your touch. And it’s like going through withdrawal, it was so bad,” he hugged him tightly again, afraid to let go.  
Akaashi couldn’t wipe off the dorkish grin he had on his face. Pink tinted his cheeks.   
“Me too. I missed getting lost in your eyes, or the feeling of security you give me, or how you ticked me off so bad I wouldn’t talk to you.” He chuckled quietly at the last part.  
“I love you, Koutarou...” Akaashi murmured.  
Bokuto let out a hurt ‘hoot’ at the last comment. “I can’t believe you’ve done this,” he said, with a pout as he clutched his chest.  
After a minute, he laughed it away and touched his forehead against the setter’s. “I love you, too, Keiji,” he replied, closing his eyes. Bokuto wanted to cherish these moments with Akaashi. He knew he had all summer to spend with this boy. But every second counts and he wanted to engrave each and every minute they spent together into his mind. And into his heart.  
Akaashi closed his eyes and sighed, wishing that this would never end. He loved the feeling of Bokuto’s arms fitting around his body perfectly, or how he just always managed to cheer him up with just a grin. Akaashi put both his hands on Bokuto’s arms.  
“Can I set for you again?”  
Bokuto’s eyes shot open and he could feel the adrenaline rushing through his body, especially—  
“Hell yeah,” he replied enthusiastically, suddenly ripping the sweats he was wearing to reveal his shorts and kneepads already on. Movement from the center of the court caught his eye. “Onoga! Hey, squirt, I hope you’ve been practicing your receives because I’m gonna be aiming for you,” he half-yelled at the now second-year. Bokuto began to stretch and warm up, all the while keeping one eye on Akaashi.  
Akaashi hadn’t been that active today so he joined Bokuto in stretching. He sat down on the floor and reached forwards, having gone much further in terms of flexibility than he did before. He could feel Bokuto’s gaze travelling across his body and bit back a smirk.  
Bokuto narrowed his eyes at Akaashi. He got up to stretch his arms, making a T, then turning to the left. He made sure he caught the younger boy’s attention.   
Bokuto had been working on his arms at the gym for the past 9 months. He figured if he wanted to be the ace at his university, he had to get stronger in more ways than one.  
Akaashi caught glance of his glorious arms and choked on air, turning the other direction. ‘Goddamn that boy and his arms.’  
The setter stood up straight and began to slide his legs apart horizontally. He got so far down in fact that two inches more and he’d be doing the splits.  
Bokuto let his arms drop to his side, his jaw following. ‘Oh my god???’ he screamed internally.  
He shook his head quickly and regained his composure. He proceeded to spread his legs shoulder-width apart and cleared his throat. Then, slowly, he bent over and reached both hands down to grip the bottom of his sneaker, subtly pushing his ass out. He looked in Akaashi’s direction through the opening between his legs and smirked.  
It was Akaashi’s turn to gape.  
‘Holy shit. I knew his ass was great, but oh my LORD.’ His cheeks flushed red and gulped. This wasn’t good. Any more of this teasing and he’d have more issues than required. Akaashi rolled onto his back and onto his left side, extending his right leg up and pulled it closer to his head. His thighs were on full display with this.  
Bokuto’s eyes widened as he stared at Akaashi in awe. ‘Pretty guy, godly thighs. I’ve truly been #blessed.’  
He quickly stood up straight to calm himself down. His face flared up as he took a second glance towards the younger boy, who was now on to the other leg. ‘Lord give me the strength to not rip this boy’s clothes off right here and now thanks big guy.’  
Bokuto stretched his arms up, exposing his midriff to Akaashi for a good minute or so. He then proceeded to stretch his legs, showing off his calves.  
‘How did this happen?’ Akaashi pondered to himself for about a split second.  
‘How did this boy gain the best genes to form a person?’ He wondered.  
Akaashi had serious trouble tearing his eyes away from the masterpiece of a man in front of him. A few team members were questioning this side of their captain. Akaashi jumped up and shook himself, trying to stop the rush of blood going southward.  
Akaashi couldn’t help but smile to himself as he remembered that Koutarou was his for the rest of the summer. That’s all it took for him to regain his composure.  
Bokuto being back was the best thing that’s happened to Akaashi this year.  
As long as they were together, nothing could ruin their summer.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i appreciate it a lot~   
> also sorry for the basically abrupt ending. the RP never really ended properly since we both knocked out like mid-sentence at the time yikes but i hope the things we did type out were good enough :")  
> again, thank you so much for reading, if you did!  
> have a great night/day, wherever you are!  
> <3


End file.
